


My Everything

by Lara_the_daydreamer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hazel-Eyed Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_the_daydreamer/pseuds/Lara_the_daydreamer
Summary: „I need you in my life, Magnus. Forever. From the moment I met you you've changed me for the better. I wouldn't be who I am today without you. I wouldn't be whole. I believe you're not just the love of my life but my soulmate, my light in the darkness, my smile, my happiness, my warmth. Magnus Bane you are my everything.  And maybe we're crazy, maybe our love is different and unconventional but, for me, that only makes it more beautiful. Just like you. People fear us just like they fear you. Because they don't understad that the crazy and the unconventional is what makes you so insanely beautiful, what makes our love so strong. Magnus Bane, will you make me the happiest I've ever been and marry me?“





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this cute little fluffy Malec oneshot!

"I have to go to this fancy Shadowhunter ball, dinner, party thing and I was wondering if...you'd be my date?“  Alec asked the warlock cuddled up in his arms on the bed. „A Shadowhunter party? No offence to you darling but I don't think I'd be welcome there.“ Magnus refused. „Please. I really don't want to be alone. It's the first time my parents will have to be in the same room after the divorce plus I'm sure people will be enjoying all the drama in our family way too much.“ Alec continued. "I just know there'll be some sort of problem and I want...Magnus I need you there with me. Please.“ Alec pleaded with the best puppy eyes he could muster and Magnus just couldn't resist. „Alrigh, alright. I'll go with you.“ Magnus kissed his boyfriend's pouting lips with a smile.

Alec and Magnus walked into the large ballroom hand in hand earning a few stares and whispers. Alec was wearing a simple but elegant black suit and black shirt while Magnus was dressed in a white shirt and a fancy red suit accompanied by yewelry as always. They found Izzy, Jace, Clary and Maryse in the crowd and went to join them. Their cheerful chatting was interrupted by Izzy gasping. „Look! Look who's coming our way!“ She pointed to a young man in an elegant dark blue suit. „That's Jackson Blackwell!“ Alec exclaimed and then explained to Magnus. „He's one of the most important people in the Clave! And when I say important I mean like really important! Also he's the biggest douchebag of the cenury. Trust me, he'll make you crave the company of Lorenzo Ray.“ Alec rolled his eyes as the man approached them. „Ah the Lightwoods! A pleasure to see you.“ Jackson greeted. „Alec. I'm surprised you showed your face here after that shameful outburst at your wedding. Do you know how ashamed your poor father was? He told me about it. But I told him not to worry. I'm sure you'll  _straighten_  out soon.“ Jackson smirked. Alec wanted nothing more than to punch that stupid smirk off his face but he tried his best to keep calm even though angry tears were starting to blur his vision. Jackson, however, wasn't done. „How does it feel? To shame your entire family? Being  _gay_  is one thing.“ The word seemed to cause him pain. „But kissing a Downworlder. You truly are a worthless disgrace. Mr. Lightwood.“ He spat venomously. Alec was breathing heavily, trying his best not to stab the idiot in front of him. „And you must be Magnus Bane!“ Jackson turned to the warlock. „The High Warlock of Brooklyn!“ The man then smiled evily. „Oh my apologies, fromer High Warlock of Brooklyn. Sorry if I offended you.“ He added. Alec clenched his fists at his sides but Magnus was unphased. „Offended me? You?“ Magnus scoffed and stepped closer to Jackson. „No. You know why? Because, unlike you, I don't need a title to give me power. I was born with it. And if you call my boyfriend worthless one more time I'll show you exactly how much power I have.“ Magnus' words were as deadly as poison and as sharp as a knife, his voice ice cold. Jackson scurried away, obviously scared and Magnus smirked. Before he could say or do anything else Alec punched his shoulder angrily. „Are you insane?! Do you have any idea what you just did? He'll destroy me.“ Alec whisper yelled. „I'm sorry but I'm not just going to stand and watch someone insult my boyfriend!“ Magnus defended himself. „No! Don't call me that!“ Alec flinched at the world  _boyfriend._  As much as he hated to admit it, Alec was having a great deal of trouble with being gay. For some reason he was still ashamed of it. Magnus stared at him in disbelief. He turned on his heal and disappeared somewhere into the crowd. For the rest of the night Magnus was pouting in the corner of the room and Jackson kept torturing Alec with rude comments and provocative remarks. 

 

A soft melody echoed through the room and people paired up to dance. Izzy found some handsome Shadowhunter, Jace was dancing with Clary, even Maryse was dancing with an old colleague. Alec sat on one side of the room and Magnus sat on the other alone and sad. Jackson sat next to Alec. „Not dancing mister Lightwood? You see, that's because no other Shadowhunter is an abomination like you. And the warlock? Even a monster doesn't want you?“ Jackson whispered in his ear until Alec shot up from his seat furiously and stormed off towards Magnus. „Dance with me.“ He ordered dragging the confused warlock to the dance floor. „What about Jackson and all those  _very important_  people.“ Magnus rolled his eyes. „If they don't like it they can look away.“ Alec shrugged and they slowly started swaying to the music, it felt like they were gliding on clouds, lost in eachothers eyes, the rest of the world drowning, disappearing  in brilliant fierce hazel and cat like brown and gold. Slowly, gently, softly, Alec brushed his lips against Magnus'. He kissed the warlock, putting all his love into the kiss. Magnus gladly accepted the warmth of the Shadowhunter's lips and kissed him back. And in that moment Alec didn't care who was watching and what they thought. He didn't care about the stares, the whispers, the insults. All he cared about was the beautiful, glittery, eccentric, ridiculous, a little bit crazy, unconventional, but beautiful man in front of him. He appreciated every inch of him from his soft lips to his toes, adored his every breath, and cherished his every move. Alec loved Magnus, so truly, so deeply, it made his heart flutter and his entire body tingle. The kiss was so full of emotion and Magnus never wanted to pull away. This man, a Shadowhunter, was kissing him in front of hundreds of people, loving him, appreciating him and even though he was just a Downworlder, a monster, this man, this angelic being loved him. That was all he could ever want, all he ever needed. All he needed was Alexander. He was his heart, his breath, soul and heart, his strength and his biggest weakness, his one ture love.  Alexander was his everything. „I love you, Magnus Bane.“ Alec whispred when they finally pulled away, desperate for air. „And I love you, Alexander Lightwood.“ Magnus smiled. That's when Alec decided it was time. It was this moment that was right. Slowly he lowered himself on one knee and pulled out a purple velvet box in the shape of a heart from his pocket. Magnis stared down at him in shock. „I need you in my life, Magnus. Forever. From the moment I met you you've changed me for the better. I wouldn't be who I am today without you. I wouldn't be whole. I believe you're not just the love of my life but my soulmate, my light in the darkness, my smile, my happiness, my warmth. Magnus Bane you are my everything.  And maybe we're crazy, maybe our love is different and unconventional but, for me, that only makes it more beautiful. Just like you. People fear us just like they fear you. Because they don't understad that the crazy and the unconventional is what makes you so insanely beautiful, what makes our love so strong. Magnus Bane, will you make me the happiest I've ever been and marry me?“ Alec asked, sniffling and wiping a tear from his face. Magnus was crying too, tears streaming down his cheeks. „Yes.“ He breathed through tears and Alec smiled. His whole face lighting up beautifully with joy as he slipped the gorgeous ring on Magnus' finger. He kissed Magnus softly one more time afraid to look around at the people staring at them. Then, slowly but surely claps and cheers erupted throughout the room. Most people came up to them with smiles on their faces and congratulated them on the engagement. There were some insults and nasty looks but Alec couldn't care less. This was the best day of his life and what was to come was even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Feedback is welcome and appreciated!


End file.
